She Cried Wolf
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Amy feels like she's losing her mind. Something has been following her, watching her, stalking her for a while now. Her friends are doubting her, but she knows what she saw. Doesn't she? Sonic/Amy. One-shot.


**A/N:** So this one story is a bit of an odd case.

**Pen:** You write about anthromorphic video game characters falling in love and _this_ is odd to you? I shudder already.

**Sword:** *bonks Pen* We get asked to do a WereSonic and Amy story! Sonic, Amy, and all related characters belong to Sega! We belong to the author! This story was requested by ripjaws-girl21 on deviantart.

Anyway, please enjoy.

**She Cried Wolf**

"I'm telling you there's some_thing_ or some_one_ in the forest!"

Amy looked at her friends. Sonic sat on the couch, his cheek resting on his fist. He was half-asleep, shaking his head at her. Tails was beside him, sighing and burying his face into his hands. Cream was the worst, her large, chocolate eyes tearing up as one would over a friend losing their mind.

"Amy-" Tails said, but she cut him off.

"I'm not crazy. I know what I saw."

"Then start from the top," Tails said. He nudged Sonic awake. The hedgehog yawned and smacked his lips. He sat up straighter, but his head lulled back onto the couch's headrest.

"I already told you," Amy said. Nevertheless, she started her story again. "I came downstairs last night for some water. I walked into the kitchen." She mimicked her footsteps while standing in place. Then she pivoted. "I turned, and outside the window were two large, pale eyes. They disappeared, so I ran outside and saw a big animal disappear into the forest."

"And what did it look like?"

"It was too dark," Amy said.

"Amy," Sonic said, biting back a yawn. "Whatever you saw out there, it's not in the forest. Nothing big and dangerous is out there."

She stomped over to him. "Then how do you explain the paw prints outside in my garden?" Her roses and daisies had been massacred by oversized, padded feet of some kind. Sonic shrugged and she grunted. "Something is out there. And it keeps coming to my house."

"Amy," Cream said, "have you been sleeping well?" Her voice carried the same kind of tone a person would use to encourage the lunatic to swallow their "feel better" pills.

Amy rubbed her eyes. "Yes, Cream." In truth, she _had_ been tossing and turning a lot over the past month. But having a monstrous stalker tended to have that effect on a person.

"Amy, I'm not saying you didn't see anything," Tails said, carefully watching her reaction, "but this is the third time in two months. We've done all we can. I even got Sonic to actually carry a walkie-talkie around for this."

The blue hedgehog produced the device. "Believe me, I hate taking this thing with me all the time," Sonic said. Amy would have been ecstatic by his concern if she did not see what Tails was leading the conversation to.

"You're saying I'm losing my mind," Amy said. Her legs had given up as she plopped into a chair. Staying out all night, rooting around in complete darkness with nothing to show except scratches from tree branches would sap your energy greatly. She sighed. Had she been imagining things? Had those ghastly, intense orbs that hung in her window like two weak moons been her imagination? But it had all seemed so real.

She was not crazy. There were the ruined flowers. The tracks leading into the forest near her house. The mammoth tree branches snapped like twigs within the forest's fringes. And that heavy growling that accompanied her intermittent visitor. No, whatever was watching her was real.

Tails had been talking, although she had not been paying attention. "-possible, but so far, we haven't seen anything. You need to get some rest is all I'm saying," Tails said.

"Please? For us?" Cream pleas were followed by Cheese's mournful coos atop her head.

Amy nodded. They did not believe her. She could not blame them. She hardly believed the situation herself. "Alright. I will. Thanks again."

The others stood up to leave. "You need to get some rest too, Sonic." Tails held the door open for him. "You sounded awful on the walkie-talkie last night. Might be coming down with something."

"Eh, I'm fine. Although a few hours' sleep doesn't sound too bad," he said. He stretched his arms, creaking the joints loudly. Cream left last, bidding Amy farewell and bowing. Then the pink hedgehog was all alone.

Amy fell asleep in her chair. When she finally awoke, it was the middle of the afternoon. She took a shower, examining her dress as she took it off. There was more dirt than fabric and what little red was peeking through was full of holes.

Once she was fresh, clean, and dressed in a brand new dress, she tried to forget about the incident. Or tried after she headed down to the local store, bought some sensor lights, and spent the evening installing them all around her house. She tidied up her flower garden as much as possible, but soon night fell. The roses and daisies needed to be replanted either way. That could wait until tomorrow.

Amy spent the late hours of the night watching television, hoping to fall asleep. She ended up becoming invested in one show, ignoring her body's attempts to doze off. During a commercial break, she headed for her fridge, rummaging around for a drink.

She found one last cold soda and took it out. As she lifted the can to her lips, the light outside her kitchen window flashed on. There it was: a great, hairy beast, caught in the spotlight. It escaped in a flash, giving her only a glimpse of its faded cobalt fur.

Amy dropped the soda and ran after it. She grabbed her house phone as she flew out the door, quickly dialing Tails. After a couple of rings, he answered. "Hello?" Tails asked sleepily.

"Tails! It's here again!" she said.

"Amy." He moaned. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm serious Tails!"

"Amy," he mumbled.

The call dropped. Amy tossed the phone aside and pumped her arms harder. There was no time to convince Tails. She was determined not to lose the beast this time.

As she predicted, the beast darted to the forest. She ran in after it, through tangles of branches and fir. She lost sight of it several times, following by the crashes among the trees alone. Eventually, the thickening forest resulted in the beast clearing a wide path. Amy had an easier time keeping pace with it.

Soon, she emerged into a small clearing. The path ended. There were no more signs of paw prints on the grounds. There was no other way the beast could have gone. Amy felt like she was losing her mind. The beast _had _to be there. It had to be. Yet the circular clearing was only a few yards across, completely barren of any overgrowth save for a small patch of azaleas.

She walked in circles for several minutes. _Think, think,_ she told herself. _It came through the forest. It had to go somewhere. That thing couldn't have vanished into thin air._

Air. She raised her head. The sky was in full view. No shadowy beast above. But she did spy a discoloration on one tree trunk. Stepping closer, Amy picked off a tuft of blue-grey fur from the tree. She smelled it. The fur was wet, extremely soft, and had a familiar aroma to it. One she knew so well, but could not place at the moment.

She looked skyward again. "I know you're up there," she shouted at the treetops. "Don't make me come up there!"

A moment of silence was followed by a series of crashes. "Wargh!" The beast growled as it fell through the trees. It managed to hit almost every branch on its way down. It landed on the ground, next to the azaleas. Amy back away from it, expecting the monster to suddenly jump up. But it's only sign of life was guttural moans.

Amy came closer, daring to roll the beast over. It was dazed, shaking its head wearily. "Are you alright?" Amy asked.

It nodded. Then her temper flared up. "Now, tell me why you've been watching me? I know you have been! Do you have any idea what you did to me?"

She heaved like a fierce bull, her anger full-blown. As she prepared to yell more, she stopped. The beast was frowning, cowering away from her. Not that its frown was very noticeable over its massive jowls. Wait, it was not frowning. It was embarrassed, rubbing a large paw over its ears. She had seen that sheepish grin before.

Then, like a smack to the face from her own hammer, Amy recognized the expression. She examined the other parts of the beast. It appeared to be a monstrous hedgehog. Red shoes cut by a white stripe. Blue fur, now tinged with gray. Long, black nose. And those eyes. Those bright, green eyes, normally carefree and adventurous.

"Sonic?" Amy ventured to touch his muzzle. Coarse and rough, she knew that feeling anywhere. "Sonic. It _is_ you."

"Yeah," he said. "It's me."

Amy yelped and leapt back. _He can talk? Of course he can talk. He's still Sonic._ "What happened to you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I've been this way for the past two months."

"Two?" she asked.

"Yeah. As far as I can tell, everytime the moon turns full, I change into this."

"Like a werewolf."

"Yeah." He flopped down on the ground. "I didn't mean to scare ya."

She took a seat beside him. "What are you doing out in the middle of the forest anyway?"

He put hands behind his head and kicked his foot over his knee. Amy smiled. Typical Sonic. "When it first happened, I was at Tails' place. I was changing and didn't know what to do or think. I got out of there as soon as I could. I couldn't let anyone see me, so I ran into the forest. Been doing that ever since."

Amy brushed his arm. The wispy hair strands were so fluffy and soft. But one detail continued to bother her. "Why were you watching me then?"

Sonic scratched his nose and turned his head. "Well, I knew I needed help, but I didn't know how I could explain this to anyone. On the second night, I tried coming to your house."

"Why?"

"Because I thought I could show you. Thought you wouldn't freak out," he said.

She was genuinely touched. He had actually come to her first. Her heart fluttered in her chest. "But that backfired," he said. "Ended up scaring you sleepless. Sorry."

"No, no, it's alright," Amy said. "I'm glad you came to me."

He smiled, his long fangs all the more goofy beneath his large eyes. His tail wagged against the undergrowth. She giggled, but then asked, "So you have no idea what happened to you?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

Amy thought of all the stories she had heard about werewolves over the years. Sonic's case was not exactly like that of the dreaded lycanthropes of old. That is to say he had not lost his mind, ravaging the town like a crazed animal. But there may be a clue in those stories. She ticked off one cause after another: bites, sleeping under the moon, curses, and anything else she could think of.

Personally, she had hoped one of the causes would be true. For one old remedy oft quoted as curing a werewolf was true love. Whether that entailed only the love itself or adding a kiss to the mix was uncertain. Unfortunately, Sonic answered "No" to every suggestion for his predicament.

When she ran out of ideas, Amy fell back onto the grass. "I give up," she said. She was dead tired and wanted to go back home. Against gravity's sweet insistence, she stood and nudged Sonic to do the same. "Come on. I'll take you back to my house. We can see Tails about it in the morning together."

"Alright," he said. "Thanks, Ames."

Amy reached out for his hand and managed to actually hold it. She smiled. Maybe she could grow accustomed to this Sonic. Not the transformed kind- even though she did not find him repulsive-, but the candidness he had adopted. She enjoyed how open he was with her. Then again, after showing her a secret like she had discovered, there was not much left to hide.

Sonic scooped her up in his mammoth arm and ran on all fours. Even changed, he was still the fastest thing alive. They were at Amy's house shortly, slowed only by the thick trees.

Unable to fit through the door, Sonic was forced to use one of the windows. But that was when the real trouble started. He smashed into her kitchen table, knocking that into the pantry, which in turn dumped over dozens of cans. Then he tipped over a chair in the living room, her television, and a bookshelf. When he tried to pick up the couch that had toppled over, another chair fell. Amy held up her hands.

"Stop," she said. "Just, just let me do it."

He rubbed his neck. "Heh, sorry."

She straightened the couch and helped him slowly climb over. Then she retrieved several blankets and pillows from her closet. She situated a bed for him on the couch as best as possible, but he did not quite fit.

In the end, they agreed the floor would be better. So as Sonic zonked out on the ground, Amy took the couch to watch over him. She fell asleep faster than he did.

She woke some time later. The sky appeared to be dark out. But she was surprised that she was only the floor, nestled into Sonic's chest. Had she crawled down to him? Had he pulled her to him? She blushed, entertaining that thought to the fullest. How she wished that were true.

To be perfectly honest, Amy had never been so close to Sonic before. Or as close as she was without him hauling her away from danger at top speed. He was snoring softly into her quills. She sighed happily, loving every minute that she spent with him. The best part of all? Amy could hug him freely without worrying that he would wiggle from her grasp and dash off.

Then a daring idea crossed her mind. A most wonderful, mischievous, daring idea. She looked up at Sonic, studying his face. He drooled into his velvety fur, unaware of her movements. Amy gently, carefully wormed her way up his hold so that their noses met. Closing her eyes, she leaned in and kissed the side of his mouth.

Amy pulled back, afraid he would jolt awake and freak out. But he did nothing of the sort. He continued to snore.

Boldness overwhelmed her and she went in again. This time, she planted a kiss on his lips. She lingered a little longer, enjoying the earthy taste he had.

To her surprise, his lips moved against her. Not pulling away, but molding to her own shape. He was returning the kiss! Amy could have squealed loud enough to wake the entire town. But those muffled cries were suppressed by his open mouth.

Amy slid her tongue along his lips. Even though Sonic's defenseless mouth was very inviting, Amy did not press her luck. She pulled away, blissfully stroking Sonic's quills. She shook her hand free of the loose fur and lovingly gazed at his sleeping smile.

_Wait a minute._ Amy looked at her hand. It was covered in Sonic's fur. She ran her hand through his quills. Her glove resembled a smaller version of Sonic's head. He was shedding.

Amy followed the dots. Shedding meant he was changing back to normal. Changing back to normal at night. Changing back to normal at night meant whatever had caused his initial transformation was broken. _Right? So that means he's cured. I cured him._

It was as she had hoped and wished for. True love had broken the change. Her love!

Yet as soon as that thought crossed her mind, the sun peaked through the window. Sonic was bathed in its warm light as he fully shed his monstrous cloak. He was back to normal.

Sonic stirred. He blinked wearily and glanced down. "Amy?" he asked. "What time is it?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. Early."

He squinted at the window and murmured, "Ten more minutes." He did not care that Amy was so close to him. In fact, he kept his arms around her.

Amy was upset at first. So she had not cured him after all. But then she began to wonder. Maybe her kiss had done the job just as the sun was rising. In that case, true love had still won out.

She yawned. It was far too early in the morning for that dilemma. She snuggled into Sonic's chest, content that she had stolen a kiss from him. They could visit Tails later and confirm any suspicions for sure. For now, she fell asleep, happy in Sonic's arms.

**A/N: **Yeah, not much to say about this one. Didn't exactly know what to do since we were asked to follow the old tale of "The Boy Who Cried Wolf". Let us know what you think.

**Sword:** We'd love to hear from you!

**Pen:** Ugh. I need to wash away the horror of writing this romantic garbage. Blech.


End file.
